


Sanaki's Growth Spurt

by bethany81707



Series: Empress Overthrown [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Breasts, F/M, Flash Fic, Height Differences, Light Angst, Puberty, voice cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Sanaki's growth crept up on her, but once it springs up on her, she suddenly has to come to terms with the fact hugging Tormod just isn't going to be the same. At least, until he gets his growth spurt.
Relationships: Sanaki Kirsch Altina/Topuck | Tormod
Series: Empress Overthrown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181216
Kudos: 2





	Sanaki's Growth Spurt

Tormod watched the flames he cast dance underneath his pans, cooking his batter mixture into a delicious breakfast for his lovely Sunny's thirteenth birthday. She had been withdrawn for the past week, but if there was anything that would help put her in a good mood for a happy day, it was a nice, warm helping or three of home cooked goodness from her beloved.

"...It smells so good..." Sunny moaned behind him. Tormod's eyes were trained on his fire magic, while Rache and Chase talked to her.

"Just relax, Sanaki. It's OK to be scared, but Tormod loves you. At least let him in today," Chase said. Tormod grabbed a pan and tried to think about just what would be bothering Sunny so much that she would have clammed up like this.

"...Don't sit like that, it's not good for your back," Rache sighed. Tormod started plating up breakfast, getting very slightly sloppy in the excitement of finally getting to see what had Sanaki so nervous, but not making any awful mistakes like leaving a fire on or dropping food to the floor. Tormod called up for some other laguz to take the plates, as he carried only his own and Sunny's much larger serving. Sunny smiled nervously as he approached, holding herself upright much more than usual and wearing a loose coat rather than one of her favourite shirts.

"Here you go, Sunny. Happy birthday," Tormod said, kissing her cheek as he set her plate down- with the extra height Sunny had, he couldn't reach her forehead conveniently. He sat down beside her, and began eating, sparing a glance for his Sunny every now and then. With how red she was getting and how hard it looked for her to grasp her food even with her bare hands, it was clear there was something not quite clicking with him.

“Sunny, would you like a hug?” Tormod asked. Sunny nodded, but made no move to stand up in her chair. Tormod made to hug her anyway, but Rache stopped him.

“...You really should show him. You can’t hide from him forever,” Rache said. Sunny shook her head, but Tormod took her hand and tugged. Sunny got to her feet, and Tormod suddenly found his neck pulling all the way back to look up at her face.

“You’re, uh… taller…” Tormod chuckled, looking down at her feet to check they were indeed bare. Not that Sunny even owned a pair of high heels, but he had to see the confirmation for himself.

“It’s… it’s…” Sunny stammered, squeaking softly as her arms came up to her chest. Rache ushered the pair off to a side room with Muarim, and urged Sunny to open her coat. Underneath was a rather light bra, covering Sunny’s new chest- certainly not the biggest Tormod had ever come across, but big enough for him to notice on his girlfriend.

“What’s worrying you?” Tormod asked, his hands up in preparation for the hug. Sunny pulled him in, and Tormod understood the problem very clearly. He pulled back somewhat, taking in a breath as he started to absorb the implications of this new height disparity. And, more immediately, tried to figure out where the right place to put his head was when he pulled in closer again.

“I didn’t… think of that,” Sunny squeaked out, her voice cracking a little. Rache came in herself, putting an arm around her.

“It’s all right, Sunny. I mean, Tormod’s probably due for a little growing himself. You should be back to normal someday,” Rache said. Muarim grunted, looking down at the boy thoughtfully. He didn’t have broad shoulders, large feet or any of the private signs of a growth spurt, so he was fairly confident he was indeed due, but at the same time Tormod had always been vertically challenged compared to his companions. Granted, his companions were the giant laguz tribes, but Muarim was at least fairly confident he knew how tall a beorc boy should be.

“...Tormod, you might want to start eating a little bit more,” Muarim said.

“Really? I haven’t been feeling hungry and Sunny’s always got a bit of a craving, I’ve honestly been lending some of my share to her,” Tormod said.

“I think Sanaki’s been using that food to support the extra height she’s been getting. She doesn’t just grow like this in a hurry, she only caught on once your shirts no longer fit her,” Muarim said.

“Not even my chest… they’re tiny,” Sanaki said, holding up one of the offending shirts so that its neck was level with hers. As she said, even without having to go around her newfound chest, the shirt stopped before her navel. To be fair, they were on the shorter end properly fitted.

“Well, Sunny… it’s going to be an adjustment, no question. But I love you regardless, and I’ll do my best to give you all the affection you need. Maybe if I try hugging you like this,” Tormod said, and pulling himself in close to her slightly to one side, so that his head rested beside her chest rather than on top of it. Sunny’s far arm stretched around a little to reach, but once it did, she grasped tightly.

“...Oh dear, that would be the pegasi flying in. Sigrun’s back with Tanith. I’ll go prep them- it’s the six in all,” Rache said. She ducked out of the room, and Muarim followed behind, leaving Tormod to make sure Sunny was all right before going to meet the Holy Guard.

“Was Sigrun helpful before she left?” Tormod asked. Sunny nodded, though she didn’t seem eager to talk.

“...Is your voice OK? Should I be worried about anything else?” Tormod asked. Sunny shook her head.

“Voice breaking… normal. I just don’t… like it,” she said. She bent down, and Tormod accepted the invitation to offer a comforting peck on the forehead. At least that was one way to make it more obvious when one was needed.


End file.
